


Sibling Rivalry

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven, Parent Chuck, Sibling Rivalry, Young Gabriel (Supernatural), Young Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Being the littlest archangel isn't always easy, especially when Lucifer is a big meanie and Daddy doesn't have enough sympathy.*written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge,  March 2017*





	

Gabriel ran into the throne room of Heaven, his sandals skidding on the tiled floor. He ran a few more steps and then collapsed into a heap at his Father’s feet. Chuck looked down in surprise at his youngest son. Gangly, loose-limbed, really just barely past the fledgling stage. A mop of sandy hair flopped in the archangel’s eyes. He was vibrating with indignation. 

“You’re running too quickly again, Gabriel. You should use your wings if you need to go that quickly. Have you hurt yourself?” 

“No, it was Lucifer,” Gabriel spit out bitterly. “Daddy, he’s so meeeean!” 

Chuck arched an eyebrow. “You hurt Lucifer? Or Lucifer hurt you?” 

“He started it!” Gabriel whined. He flipped his hair back and showed the bruise starting around his eye, the lid swelling shut, the golden-brown of the pupil barely visible through it. Gabriel sprawled on his back on the floor, throwing his hands dramatically to the sides. “LookitwhatheDIDtomeDaddy!” 

Chuck frowned. “He punched you first? You didn’t do anything to provoke him?” 

Gabriel picked at the hem of his tunic. “‘’S just words. He didn’t have to hit me!” 

“Gabriel....” Chuck’s tone did not sound patient. 

“I told him… I told him that… that he was… that the reason nobody likes him is cause he was so mean and also stupid and he thinks he’s so great but he’s not and… and… he should just go live with Aunt Amara cause he’s a big selfish jerk just like her!” Gabriel flipped over onto his stomach and began kicking the floor. “It’s TRUE though. He’s-” 

“Enough!” Chuck barked. “Don’t we have enough problems in this family without creating more? Gabriel, if you’re unhappy just… just don’t play with him. Go find something else to do. Your platypus looks lonely. I’ve had to feed that thing for the last week. Do you know how gross that was?” 

Gabriel huffed and slapped his palms on the floor. “He still shouldn’t have hit me.” 

“No, that he shouldn’t. Lucifer, Son, get in here.” Chuck’s voice boomed, a command that broked no argument. Seconds later, Lucifer stood in front of his Father, arms folded across his chest, haughty expression on his face. 

“Yes, Father?” he said, his obedient words sounding entirely insincere. 

“Son, I understand that your little brother was being incredibly rude to you, but you should not have punched him. That… that was going too far, Son. I’m going to need you to apologize. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked to the side, his expression incredulous. “I can’t believe you thought I punched him. No, I slammed a shovel into his face. Big difference.” 

Chuck blinked. He stared back and forth between his sons. “You… Lucifer, you hit your little brother in the face with a shovel?” 

“I was gardening at the time!” Lucifer said hotly. 

Chuck ran a hand across his face. “Okay, yeah, I still need you to apologize. That’s… that’s… just…” 

Lucifer nudged Gabriel with the toe of his sandal. “Hey, you gonna start it or what?” 

Gabriel blinked up at him. “What?” 

“You. apologize. first.” Lucifer snarled. 

Gabriel fidgeted. “Okay, fine,” he exhaled at last. “Lucifer, I’m sorry I said mean stuff to you. I guess I was just mad that you were too busy to play with me.” 

Lucifer sat down on the floor next to Gabriel. “Hey, I’m sorry too. I should have just… well I don’t know. Insulted you right back, I guess? Or waited until later and pranked you when you least expected it? It’s just… I really lose my cool when we’re fighting, Gabe. I don’t like fighting with you. You’re my baby bro.” He reached down to ruffle Gabriel’s hair, then cupped his hand down across the kid’s face, healing the bruises with a thought. 

Gabriel beamed up at him. “I love you, Luci.” 

“I love you too, Little Brother.” 

Gabriel sat up in a sudden burst of excitement. “Hey, do you wanna come meet my platypus? His name is Sugar.” 

“What’s a platypus? Or sugar?” 

“Come on, I’ll show you!” Gabriel was scrambling to his feet, tugging at Lucifer’s hand. “Please?” 

Lucifer smiled. “Yeah, alright kiddo.” 

Chuck sighed as his boys scrambled off down the hallway. The family fighting was troublesome, but at least he could see the bond between those two clearly. They would always have each other’s backs. 


End file.
